User talk:Rotaretilbo
Stuff happens here. Ask questions I guess. A welcome from Jocke Pirat Hello, , and welcome to Gunpedia! Thank you for your contributions; I hope you like the place and decide to stay. We're glad to have you in our community! Here are a few good links for newcomers: *'Always sign your posts on talk pages!' That way, others will know who left which comments. * *How to write a great article *Naming conventions *Manual of Style *Wikipedia Glossary I hope you enjoy editing here. If you have any questions or concerns, don't hesitate to see the Wiki Forum or Feedback Forum. The Community Portal can also be very useful. Happy editing! -- 19:12, 17 March 2007 (UTC) :Good Luck!-- 16:34, 18 March 2007 (UTC) Template That template you made is pretty good! Keep up the good work. It looks like you're giving the Wiki a unique look. -- 20:28, 19 March 2007 (UTC) Welcoming template * I've got a template for welcoming people if you want to use it - insert into the user's talk page. -- 00:24, 26 March 2007 (UTC) * Yeah, I do that stuff. At this point there's no need for a welcoming committee since the user count is so low. -- 02:21, 27 March 2007 (UTC) IP Case This IP created the Barrel article, but it wasn't about a gun barrel. It was about donkey kong. That qualifies as spam in my book, and thus he is ininitely banned from the wiki according to our banning policies. You see no contributions because he only created barrel, and contributions does not include deleted pages. -- 14:55, 30 March 2007 (UTC) Hello Hello, I'm Brain40, an administrator here. I would like to congratulate you on your contributions. I'd also like to compliment you on your userpage's look. Pretty cool list. *Thanks. Okay. Good luck in cleaning. Take your time. -- 21:14, 31 March 2007 (UTC) Hey its going pretty well.--''[[User:Ryanngreenday/Lima Company|'M']][[User:Ryanngreenday/History of Lima Company|'E']]' [[User:ryanngreenday|'''The]]'' [[User talk:Ryanngreenday/Archive|'Gre']][[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'a']]'' 15:20, 6 April 2007 (UTC) Userboxes Hey Rotaretilbo, I noticed your userpage. If you want to we have some political userboxes in Category:Userbox templates you can use. Gun Modifications Is there any good reason to create a separate article for different modifications of the same gun? I`ve noticed no less, then 13 articles about one and the same G3. It seems pretty spammy and inane to me, to find 13 articles about same gun, all dumped into rifles, no less. Why not list modifications and revisions of the gun in the same article, just noting the difference between models? Alice 07:36, 2 May 2007 (UTC) * I don`t think that pre-installed laser sight or different buttstock warrant separate article - too insignificant difference. AR-10 is different from M16 because it is in different caliber, first off - 7.62 vs 5.56, and has drastically different story. Listing half a dosen of M16 modifications, however (which differ only by small details, like upgraded sights, buttstocks, barrel lengths and accessories), is potently useless. Frankly, a redirect in place of each of mods to the main article would be much more useful (Not to mention allowing people to compare various modifications on the fly.) Alice 22:07, 2 May 2007 (UTC) ** Well, here is your difference. AR-10 has different caliber, different usage, and different way of application - thus it deserves separate article. AR-15/M16 on other hand, is the same gun, therefore they all should be described in one article. (M16, in fact, is just a military designation of AR-15, just like M249 is military designation of FN Minimi.) Look, I agree that there is no need to put all the rifles based on specific design into one category. But I think, that assigning every single modification a personal article is overegging it. Putting it basically - there is not much to say about M16A1, which would not be covered in M16 article, and dosen short stub articles isn`t a good thing to make. Personally, I believe, that drawing the line should be considered strictly linguistically - if you are able to sum up the differences of modification from original rifle in one reasonable-sized paragraph, then this mod should be included into the main article. If you need over 1Kb of text just to describe the changes in modification, then it most likely deserves a separate article. *** Good for you. Looking forward to see the extremely valuable info you are going to fill them with. (As for Wiki having separate for AR-15 and M16, as far as I remember, article on AR-15 deals more with civilian versions of that rifle. And cartridges you named are same - they are completely interchangeable, and have no noticeable performance difference.) I stand by my format, though, and will compose my articles with modifications included, unless modification is so drastic, that guns can no longer be compared as same pattern. Alice 00:24, 3 May 2007 (UTC) **** No difference in mechanism. FN FAL Hbar can be transformed into the FN FAL and vice-versa simply by changing the barrel. This can`t be said for AK-47/AK-74 pair, since they have different mechanism, and it`s not possible to convert one in another. Since we are talking about it, let me put it this way. I think, that a family of rifles, such as FN FAL, SA80 or G3 should start out as one article, and be expanded, with models redirected to it, per need. Should a part of article dedicated to specific modification become large enough, it should be segregated into separate article. I do not like leaving stubs all around, and I`d rather segregate an article later, should there be a need in it, rather then create several snippets with dosen words in each. My browser shows multiple templates just fine, the problem must be in browsers used. Alice 00:42, 3 May 2007 (UTC) ***** I guess we have different opinions on this. Personally, I find the stubs sloppy and unprofessional. What are they for - to say "Hey, I know this gun designation!"? As for browser, I use Opera, and suggest you to use Opera or Firefox. IE is known to have compatibility problems with CSS and Wiki in general. Alice 01:17, 3 May 2007 (UTC) * Well, I don`t really see the merit in many useless articles. From my point of view, Wiki with thirty informative and cared-for articles is much more useful, then Wiki with three hundred stubs. unspecified time. **As long as neither is taken to extreme. I still think that separating a built-in laser pointer as separate article is taking it way too far. 05:16, 3 May 2007 (UTC) *** P90. It had separate stub about a version with factory-installed laser pointer. 05:18, 3 May 2007 (UTC) **** Bah. I thought you`re the only one stub-maniac here.... Stubbs, the rebel without a pulse. What an irony. Bah. Anyways, I believe, that most of those articles should be converted into redirects. Frankly, it`s much more honest to thrash the net for different guns, then plugging same one dosen times. 05:29, 3 May 2007 (UTC) Article names Mind not moving articles like that anymore? There is a good reason, why I didn`t put in IMI in name of Tavor`s article, nor why I didn`t put RH-Alan in the name of RT-20. More specifically, it is not possible to state a manufacturer for each separate gun in this way, since a lot of them are produced on license or simply by several companies (at once, or in sequence). And last, but not least, there is an issue of commonly-accepted designations - no need to confuze readers by adding manufacturer`s names to guns which usually are mentioned without them. If you feel, that adding manufacturer`s name is a necessity, please make this through redirects, not through moving articles. 08:37, 3 May 2007 (UTC) * Yes. But H&K G41 is commonly known as such. My point here is that article name should be the commonly used official name of the gun. People do not refer to Tavor as "IMI TAR-21", they simply say "TAR-21". In the same time, people do often say "H&K MP5", when they refer to this particular gun. 09:23, 3 May 2007 (UTC) ** I meant creating a new article, and writing #REDIRECT original into it, instead of moving articles around and changing their names. 09:28, 3 May 2007 (UTC) *** Oh? You miss one important point. When you move articles like you did, they display manufacturer`s name in category listing as well. Which, frankly, is confuzing, because if I were looking for "TAR-21", I`d open category Assault Rifles, and start looking in names starting from T. It`d take me several minutes to notice it under I - if I won`t just decide that since it`s not in T, it simply does not exists. 22:36, 3 May 2007 (UTC) **** MM`kay. So if you feel the urgent need to move some articles, please remember to correct categorisation link in the bottom, alright? 04:36, 4 May 2007 (UTC)